


Restless

by Sunflower92



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower92/pseuds/Sunflower92
Summary: Mira tries to keep her skills sharp by observing the activities of her fellow Ebon Hawke crew members.





	Restless

Mira likes to watch people. It’s something she picked up on Nar Shadaah. She would watch people on the street or at a bar and try to predict where they were headed, then follow them. It was a game that helped keep her skills sharp in between jobs. But now she’s been cut off from the steady stream of energy and life she was accustomed to on Nar Shadaah. So lately, she watches the crew of the Hawk on the security console near the cockpit trying to get an idea of whose company she’s in. 

She watches Atton at the console, his typical smug expression absent when he’s alone. What’s more, he gets really jittery when he thinks no one is watching. He drums his fingers, taps his foot, and grinds his teeth. But when talking to him face to face, you’d never know how bizarrely anxious he is. Mira isn’t at all surprised that Atton has fabricated his devil-may-care persona, but what does surprise her is how much effort he puts into it.

Mira switches to the cargo hold camera.

She watches Bao-Dur, the quiet Zabrak who keeps himself occupied with repairs, even when it seems like they’re unneeded. His mannerisms are the same in private as they are in company: completely blank. Which is why he startled her the first time he threw a wrench against a wall, showing no signs of frustration or anger before lashing out. Another time, Mira saw him deliberately break the plating on the hyperdrive and then immediately set to fixing it. Unlike Atton, he has no body language or expression to read so she can’t predict his small tantrums. She’s decided its best to avoid him, but she’ll still going to watch.

She switches to the main hold’s camera.

Mira doesn’t care for Mandalore and it’s not because he’s Mandalorian. She never held any animosity for the soldiers who owned her during the war. For the most part they were friendly to her, while obviously trying to keep from getting too attached, but Mira tries not to think about that. In any case, Mandalore isn’t at all like them. He’s icy, pragmatic, like her. As such, she knows he’s untrustworthy. But he typically sticks to weapons maintenance. Nothing special. He cleans the crews’ guns, counts the remaining ammo, tweaks the mods. But today he’s cleaning her guns! Damn him!

She growls and punches the button, changing the feed to the med bay.

The Disciple, Mical, is writing on his datapad. He sends reports to the Republic when he’s alone. Everyone knows he’s still loyal to the Republic, and he knows not everyone is happy about it, so he keeps his transmissions under wraps. Mira isn’t sure whether or not the Jedi is aware of it though. Still, he seems OK, like the neghborhood’s sweet, weird kid. In fact, he’s probably the most stable out of the entire crew.

Mira switches to the port dormitories.

Visas Marr only ever seems to talk to the Jedi or, interestingly, the Disciple. She goes to Mical for medpacks and painkillers, and only exchanges a few polite words with him, but Mira actually enjoys watching their interactions. They both have the same formal, respectful vernacular and Mical seems to bear genuine compassion for her. He helps ease her pain and sometimes even brings her meals. In return she provides him with some camaraderie. Honestly, seeing scarred woman receive genuine, unconditional kindness warms her heart a little. Although, if anyone ever said so she’d deny it.

Kreia…seems to be meditating at first glance, but upon closer inspection, Mira notices her hand is clenched into a fist. Who tenses up when meditating? Mira is curious to learn what the old woman is up to, but it’s hard to gauge someone’s intentions if they refuse to speak to you. At first, Mira believed that Kreia was utterly indifferent to her, but on the single occasion when they shared company, Mira realized that she was actually annoyed at her presence. She knows better than to be put off by an old woman’s disapproval…usually. But now whenever Kreia acknowledges her presence Mira feels inexplicably cold.

And the Jedi…she trains Bao-Dur, Visas, and Mical, meditates with Kreia, plays pazaak with Atton, practices with her saber; she’s always keeping herself occupied. But sometimes…sometimes Mira will watch her when she’s trying to sleep. The key word being “trying”. You wouldn’t know it to look at her, but the Jedi doesn’t sleep. She tosses, turns, looks up at the ceiling, even takes a sedative from the med bay, but never manages to find any genuine rest. However, every 48 hours or so, she’ll manage to gather about four hours of sleep for herself and that will be enough to sustain her. At first, Mira is surprised because she’s never seen the Jedi so much as yawn. No matter what, she’s always bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. But then she remembers Malachor V and her surprise vanishes.

This whole thing is… unsettling. Normally, when she watches people she gets a sense of satisfaction as their respective mysteries dwindle away. But here her confusion only grows the more time she spends with them. With each cycle of the cameras she feels a little more anxious, the feeling of foreboding growing each time. Like they’re all hurling toward some dark, unknown thing. But she can’t stop herself.

She flips the cameras back to the cockpit.


End file.
